La semana perfecta
by MyCreed-Joe Kagamine
Summary: Es curioso como toda tu vida se va al caño por algunos pequeños errores en... una semana... tiempo récord en arruinar tu propia vida... quiero verla... necesito verla... TENGO que verla, aunque ella no quiera verme a mi, necesito aclarar esto antes de partir... aunque tenga que engañar a la muerte... por un día mas. (Viejo fic de vuelta a la acción) RinxLen Romance/Tragedia/Humor.
1. Prologo

**Hola ps este fic se me ocurrió cuando tuve una lesión en el brazo XD este fic se trata de Vocaloid De mi pareja favorita RIN X LEN *O* xd este es mi primer fic no sean malos XD **

**Nota: Vocaloid no es de mí propiedad es de blah blah blah xd **

**Negrita: mi narración **_ Cursiva: pensamientos _Normal: dialogo XD okey mucho blah blah y mas fic XD

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**Prologo**

_**Len pov:**_

_Okey tengo que recalcular todo lo ocurrido - pensé en mi mente _

_Muy bien 1°: tengo un brazo literalmente quebrado _

_2° rin está enojada con migo por un beso que me robo miku (_literalmente, ella me lo dio¬¬U)

_3° rin se enamoro de kaito _

_4° y yo me enamore de rin. _

Esta si fue una semana perfecta – dije irónica mente – esto no podría empeorar – dije comiendo mi sagrada Banana pero creo que confundí mucho la historia mejor comenzare desde el principio todo comenzó hace…

_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**Ya se está corto pero los capítulos serán más largos XD Los deje con curiosidad? Eso espero xd dejen reviews si quieren conti plss quiero reviews *o***

**Actualizare los sábados porque tengo escuela bueno, REVIEEEEEWS xd**


	2. Lunes 1 ¿Una Sombra? y ¿que?

**HOLA bueno iba a poner este capi la próxima semana pero como estaba aburrido lo puse horita XD **

**Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Todo el problema para len comenzó el lunes **

Len LEEEEN – decía una rubia muy animada

Qué pasa? – decía irritado el rubio

Gackupo dice que tendremos que hacer un concierto

Y que canciones cantaremos? – dijo el rubio

Más bien cantaras – dijo la chica con cara de vergüenza

Cantare? No vendrás al concierto? – dijo sorprendido

No, tengo una cita – dijo sonrojada

**El rubio sintió como una estaca lo atravesaba se extraño que le doliera el pecho por oír eso **

_Que es este dolor que tengo en el corazón me duele… me… duele mucho… cosa rara porque nunca había visto a rin de una manera más que fraternal – El chico puso triste y pálida la cara al oír es, lo que hizo que la rubia se asustara_

Ocurre algo len? – dijo preocupada – te vez pálido – dijo mientras se acercaba al chico

No ocurre nada – dijo el chico con un tono un poco seco – y con quien saldrás? , Con miku-nee?, pura curiosidad – dijo el rubio que ya parecía interesado por el asunto

Bueno la verdad es que es con… un ´´Chico´´ - dijo la rubia mientras que bajaba la cara

_Strike 1 – pensó len – esto se está poniendo feo – una gota gigante salió de la cabeza de len _y que chico?, Dell, Ted, Mikuo – dijo sarcástico para bromear

Es… bueno es… kaito – dijo ella más animada

_Strike 2 – pensó el chico (otra vez) – ESE MUJERIEGO DEL INFIERNO SE QUIERE LIGAR A RIIIIN – se fue acercando a rin poco a poco_

**El pequeño oji-azul empezó a imaginarse ahorcando al azulado con su propia bufanda**

Ho! Que bi… – dijo el chico que no pudo terminar la frase para darse cuenta que la chica se estaba cayendo en dirección hacia el – RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN – grito el chico que se lanzo para que el impactó de rin no fuera muy grave…

**Aunque el chico no calculo muy bien el salto porque quedo justo debajo de la rubia quien estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios **

Ri…Ri…Rin es...est...estas… bien? – el chico estaba en shock por esa ´´ESCENA´´ aunque… - he? – el rubio logro ver una sombra que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad atrás de rin – habrá sido esa persona la que hizo que rin cayera?

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – se escucho a la rubia gritar a todo pulmón lo que hizo que el chico gritara también – LEN QUE HACES! – grito la chica totalmente sonrojada por lo ocurrido

RIN estas bien? – dijo el chico que ni se había percatado en la posición en la que estaban

**Al percatarse ninguno de los 2 se movieron y hubo un silencio muy MUUUUUY incomodo** **hasta que se fueron acercando mas, mas y mas hasta que sus labios se rosaron y se detuvieron al ver que en ese preciso momento llego la persona que menos esperaban que los viera ASI ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE …**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_XX

Que tal me quedo xd la próxima será lunes parte 2 XD espero que les haya gustado y DEJEN REVIEWS:

Hidari kagamine : Gracias por el comentario yo también espero que tenga futuro xd y este cap. fueron 2 páginas en Word espero que les haya gustado

Lenalee Rose : Gracias por el review xP creo que las cosas pasaron muy rápido xd


	3. Lunes 2 ¡Pelea De Rubias!

**HOLAA gracias por los reviews… hum reviews HAAAA (como homero XD) no hablando enserio para que no les pique la curiosidad les diré quien fue ese nada mas y nada menos XD fue: Un fantasma hUhuhUhu nah XD es broma lean el fic para saber XD, que malo soy muahahahahaha**

**Len: comienza el fic ya**

**Joe: y si no quiero ¬¬**

**Len: te meto mi banana por el culo ¬¬**

**Joe: cuál de las 2 la que tienes en la mano o… la… ot… otra? O_o**

**Len: cual crees ¬¬ yo me voy a comer esta =D**

**Rin: len eres un degenerado =O**

**Len: claro que no estoy diciendo que esta me la voy a comer… **

**Joe: A que te castro =3**

**Rin: le va a doler? =/**

**Joe: si +_+**

**Rin: entonces sí :3**

**Len: ToT no quiero ser impotente D=)**

**Kaito: ya lo eres (:3**

**Len: quien te llamo metrosexual D=**

**Kaito: BUAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Joe: cállense o los castro a todos**

**Todos los hombres excepto joe: … … … …**

**Joe: así está mejor =3 ahora lean el fic haber si castro a len al final muahahhahahahhahahaha**

**Len: NOOOOO D= no lo lean**

**Joe: Léanlo o castro a sus padres MUAHAHAHHAHHA =D**

**Joe: hablo enserio ¬¬**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Hay estaban 2 chicos en el suelo demasiado juntos un chico abajo y una chica encima del cualquiera diría que son pareja pero hay un problema en eso son hermanos y peor que los chicos vieron a la persona que menos querían que los viera de ese modo la ex-novia mas MAAAS celosa o mas bien la que sería la ex-novia de len (que ahora es impotente xd) AKITA NERUU**

_Esto es un liooooooo porque dios se enfada con migo Akita neru mi novia actual la chica mas celosa, egoísta y materialista de este acho estado o es un país o sigue siendo un continen… eso no importa ella misma dijo que la tendría jurada a mí y a cualquier chica que parezca tener algo intimo con migo que no fuera ella- _murmuraba con la cara de una víctima a punto de ser devorada por un dinosaurio que no sería mucha la diferencia a lo que pasaría dentro de poco

QUE ESTAN HACIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaba con la cara más colorada que un camaleón

Ne…Ne…Neru… es… es…esto… no…no es lo que par…parece – tartamudeaba el chico con una sonrisa de estúpido

Si lo es hay algún problema? – dijo la gemela con un sonrisa traviesa en su boca algo que hico que len y neru se petrificaran aunque len duro mas tiempo

SAL DE MI NOVIO, PLANA – dijo neru mas encolerizada que un toro con el color rojo

**Algo que sabia len perfectamente era que a rin no se le dice eso sino estas más que frito **

Neru… estas muerta – dijo el chico mirando a rin con cara de fregado

**No paso mas de medio segundo para cuando la ¨plana¨ estaba ya estrangulando a la otra rubia**

Que hacéis – dijo una vocecita que a len le pareció un ángel

MIKU no te entrometas – Grito la gemela al ver a la peli-verde

Si miku entromete – decía el pequeño rubio en el suelo de lo que se volvería una masacre

No se preocupen solo vengo por len – dijo la peli verde llevándose a len quien no se podía mover ya que la petrificación no terminaba – vamos len – dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo depositaba en su hombro

Miku eres mi ángel salvador – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el gemelo menor

Será mejor que duermas debes estar cansado – dijo la peli-verde mientras se iba del cuarto de len

Si gracias – dijo en un suspiro el pobre chico que tenía la cabeza en las nubes por lo que dijo la rubia

Que abra querido decir con eso – dijo el chico con una cara de pensatividad (xd)

Flash back

QUE ESTAN HACIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaba con la cara más colorada que un camaleón

Ne…Ne…Neru… es… es…esto… no…no es lo que par…parece – tartamudeaba el chico con una sonrisa de estúpido

Si lo es hay algún problema? – dijo la gemela con un sonrisa traviesa en su boca

Fin Flash back

Bueno no es momento de pensar en eso será mejor que descanse – dijo el chico ahogando un gemido

Que pasa – dijo el chico que se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que no lo dejaba moverse en aquella guerra

**El rubio de dio cuenta de lo que lo mantenía petrificado pero no soporto mas el dolor mas el cansancio y se desmayo aunque podría decirse que quedo dormido pero ese dolor iba a ser un problema para el concierto que iba a dar además supuso que neru ya no sería su novia también es un problema kaito y rin por la forma en que actúa últimamente mas por esa cita que fue lo que le dejo un dolor en el corazón en fin mañana tendría que dar un concierto así que debía descansar pero ese dolor podría ser grave tenia qué recuperarse para mañana o esto podría ser un problema para su carrera…**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Les gusto les gusto? Díganme que siii =3 o los castro ¬¬ xd dejen REVIEWS o los castro ¬¬ xd y por cierto si castre a len muahahahahaha**

**Len: frio mucho frio (en un rincón temblando)**

**Rin: pero yo se lo volví a pegar =3**

**Joe: ahora saben que hablo en serio MUAHAHAHAHAHA ha y también castre a kaito xd**

**Meiko: te voy a matar malnacido ya no podre tener hijos (siendo agarrada por Dell y Ted)**

**Ted: puedes tenerlos con migo =3**

**Meiko: …**

**Meiko (Mas que furiosa): ya no podre tener hijos con un verdadero hombre**

**Todos los hombres excepto kaito, joe y len: eso es un insultooo¡**

**Joe: bueno es todo por hoy dejen reviews o los castro *v***

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS O… LOS… CASTROOOO… Enserio ¬¬ xd**


	4. Martes 1 ¡Rosas y Sangre!

**Holaaa como les va espero que les allá gustado el fic y dejen revieeews plss además después que castre a kaito Meiko me rompió su botella de sake en la cabeza ToT y ahora estoy en el hospital ToT por eso estos días no pondré mas cap pondré el próximo cap el jueves… de la próxima semana MUAHAHAHAHA y me esforcé mucho en este cap espero que les guste Xd **

**Joe: culpen a Meiko porque yo no pueda seguir poniendo los caps hasta la próxima semana**

**Meiko: que QUE? ): I (con otra botella de sake en la mano)**

**Joe: nada nada hahaha *o*U **

**Len: dale estúpido, comienza el fic**

**Joe: rin te volvió a pegar tu Banana te la puedo volver a quitar ¬¬ MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA **

**Len: mi señor perdóneme por mi atrevimiento (besando los pies de joe XD)**

**Joe: Muahahhahahahhahahaha arrodíllense ante mi muahahaha**

**Meiko: cuando le devuelvas su masculinidad a kaito (pegándole a joe con la botella)**

**Joe: AUUUUUUCH eso duele**

**Rin: comienza el fic o te aplano muahahaha *u***

**Joe: Si encierras a len en el baño muahaha**

**Rin: ok**

**Len: rin no haaaaaaaaa (rasguñando el piso mientras rin lo lleva al baño)**

**Joe: que comience el fic Muahahahahaha**

X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_xX_X_X_X_X_X-X_x_x

**El rubio que ya estaba muy confundido y estaba dormido lo despertó la persona que menos quería ver el rubio **

Len despierta** – dijo un azulado preocupado – **tienes un concierto mañana tienes que practicar las canciones

**El oji azul despertó solo para encontrar al peli azul el sintió ansias de estrangularlo pero por algún dolor no lo hizo y solo Hablo en gemidos**

Okey – dijo con un suspiro de alivio al notar que su brazo ya no le dolía tanto – Y RIN? – grito y con una fuerza inhumana comenzó a estrangular a kaito como lo quería hacer antes

Es… ta... ta… afu... afu... afuera – tartamudeo intentando agarrar un poco de aire

Tsk – solo se le oyó decir al chico cuando salió corriendo mientras kaito se desmayaba por falta de oxigeno

_Rin rin rin rin -___solo se le oía decir eso a len en su cabeza

**El rubio tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con ella pero pudo parar para ver a su hermana en un campo de rosas con su hermana en los pétalos el chico simplemente se acerco para ver el campo con muchas flores y también a su hermana la cual estaba dormida el solo se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la frente como siempre lo hacia él creía que esa escena era un tanto cursi pero igual le agradaba estar con su hermana el chico sintió un intenso dolor en el brazo lo que hico que se desmayara**

Rin – se oyó decir al chico con dulzura antes de caer alado de su hermana

**Esa fue una hermosa mañana que para len se volvería una pesadilla la rubia se despertó para ver a su hermano alado suyo ella solo sonrió y se estiro hasta que se dio cuenta que algo rojo que no eran las rosas estaba cubriendo el brazo de len era… era…**

SANGREEEEEE – dijo en el grito más espantoso que se escucho alguna vez

**Todas los Vocaloid corrieron a ver a rin llorando y dando gritos mientras abrazaba a len con todos sus fuerzas ella gritaba frenéticamente**

LEN LEEEEN despierta por favor – dijo en gritos la rubia abrazándolo hasta que sus brazos no pudieran mas – no me abandones – dijo en susurro mientras que en sus mejillas corrían un mar de lagrimas

Nunca lo hare – dijo el pequeño mientras puso su brazo en buen estado en la espalda de la chica y una pequeña sonrisa salía de sus labios

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN** – grito hasta no poder más **

**Todos menos miku quien estaba en shock llevaron a len al hospital mientras rin no paraba de llorar y gritaba abrazándolo hasta que su garganta se desvaneciera**

Len Len – se decía una y otra vez – leeeeeen leeeeen – decía sin dejar de pensar en que le pasaba a su hermano

Calma rin todo estará bien – dijo el azulado para calmar a la gemela mayor

Gracias kaito – dijo sin dejar el rostro de su hermano quien estaba desmayado y no despertaba por los gritos pero seguía sonriendo

**Len con esa sonrisa dulce que solo le daba a ella, ella nunca vio a len sonreír solo sonreía frente a ella él era muy callado muy tranquilo aunque tenía muchos fans ella lo veía triste solo…**

Me daba las sonrisas a mi – dijo ella abrazándolo y riendo

Y siempre lo haré…

**Ella oyó eso pero sabía que fue su hermano fue su voz más no su boca y después empezó a llorar de alegría de que sabía que él estaba bien… en parte**

**Llegaron al hospital**_

Señora tenemos una emergencia – decía el samurái de pelo morado

Okey habitación número 156 (fue en la misma que me hospitalizaron a mi xd) –dijo la enfermera

Ok – dijo gackupo mientras llevaban a len a la habitación asignada

Vamos – dijo kaito consolando a rin quien no estaba triste ella estaría feliz siempre y cuando viera la sonrisa de su hermano

**Llegaron a la habitación y pusieron a len para el diagnostico del doctor **

Comencemos – dijo mientras le revisaba el brazo a len – será mejor que se vallan esto tardara tiempo – dijo mientras la enfermera los escoltaba hasta la sala de espera

**Todos estaban sentados luka abrazando a gackupo, rin en el hombro de kaito, Meiko y haku que estaban bebiendo y Dell fumando así pasaron 2 horas hasta que se fue la mitad del día y fueron a la habitación de len donde estaba len y el doctor mientras que len estaba conectado a un montón de cables rin le dolió mucho ver a len de esa manera y comenzó a llorar pero su hermano la vio llorando y dijo…**

Rin… - dijo con mucho esfuerzo lo que hico que todos se sorprendieran – no… llores… por… por favor… - dijo con una sonrisa que la rubia le devolvió mientras lo abrazaba

Nunca si tu estas a mi lado – dijo mientras lloraba de alegría

**El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla algo que hiso que la rubia se sorprendiera**

Nada te lo repito nada nos separa verdad? – dijo la chica quien miraba fijamente a su hermano

Jamás… a menos que sea para protegerte – dijo volviendo a besar su mejilla – y siempre te protegeré

La chica se sonrojo – y lo abrazo

Mientras con los demás

Y que tiene len? – dijo el peli-morado

Tiene una fractura en los huesos y en algunos órganos necesita cirugía – dijo con tristeza el doctor – o… podría morir – dijo con la cabeza baja

**Todos quedaron eufóricos ante eso y gackupo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dijo**

Ok lo entiendo – dijo sin más

Podemos arreglarles los órganos necesarios en una cirugía simple pero su brazo va a tener que descansar una semana – dijo el doctor

Ok gracias doctor entonces nos podemos llevar a len? – dijo luka

Claro pero la cirugía no puede esperar más de 2 días – dijo el doctor

Ok gracias – dijeron mientras se llevaban a len

En casa_

Miku debes hacerlo – dijo el chico peli verde con el pelo corto

No y si no me quiere – dijo la chica muy parecida a el chico peli verde pero con largas coletas

Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás – dijo con un tono de dulzura

Ok lo hare lo hare mikuo – dijo con un puchero

**Se oyeron unas risas un motor y que abrían la puerta eran todos**

Hola – dijo miku – y len? – volvió a preguntar la peli-verde

Estoy aquí – dijo el chico rubio con un yeso en su brazo

Len estas bien? – dijo casi en un grito mientras corría y lo abrazaba

Estoy bien miku – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

**Len puedo escuchar a kaito y a rin hablando sobre su cita pero kaito se atrevió a mencionar y hacer algo que hiso que a len le diera un dolor hasta que grito por 2 dolores el de su brazo y otro el de su corazón…**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Espero que les allá gustado me gusto este agradezcan que son cortos porque así los sub más rápido: D bueno este me quedo más profundo y pobre len haga celoso XD

Ok dejen reviews para que ponga el próximo cap lo pondré cuando llegue a 10 reviews muahaha y no les cuesta nada darme 10 segundos de su tiempo para escribirme un review ¬¬ yo que me tardo como 2 horas haciendo el cap

Bueno dejen reviews y les regalo a len MUAHAHAHA XD ya faltaba algo de humor XD

REVIEWS REVIEWS O LOS CASTROOOOOOO XD


	5. Martes 2 Tal vez es mi Culpa

**Holaaaa bueno como aquí en el hospital no hay nada que hacer ¬3¬ y solo tengo mi laptop pues yo digo no los voy a dejar sufriendo xd aquí está un adelanto de martes 2 (que ahora será martes 3 XD) bueno porque no dejan reviews quiero reviews quiero reviews creo que lo de castrar no funciono ya castre a 27 personas ¬¬ y ya me canse de que no dejen reviews ¬¬ ahora que comience el…**

**Len: fic **

**Joe: oye ): o **

**Len: te tardas mucho ¬¬**

**Joe: ok ok que comience el…**

**Rin: fic**

**Joe: oye ToT que comience el…**

**Kaito: fi…**

**Joe: ni te atrevas (tirándole al suelo el helado a kaito)**

**Joe: odio a kaito muahaha comencemos el fic**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

En casa_

Miku donde estas? - dijo mikuo

ONII-chan – dijo la peli verde llorando

Miku que ocu… - no termino la frase porque la chica se le tiro en sima

ONI-chan buaaaaaa buaaaaaaa len está herido buaaaaaaa – dijo la chica en el pecho de su hermano

Ya… ya cálmate se pondrá bien – dijo consolándola

Pero… pero snif snif – bufo un poco más calmada

– dijo para volver a su llanto

Miku… no es que este herido lo que te preocupa o sí? – dijo mirándola totalmente serio

Pues es que creo… creo que es mi culpa snif – dijo la chica bajando la mirada

QUE? – dijo el peli verde sorprendido de lo que dijo su hermana

Pues hace ya mucho tiempo len me… me…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X-X_X_X_XX_X

**Ya se está corto ¬¬ pero que habrá querido decir miku he? HAHAHA los dejare con la curiosidad MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Joe: adiós ya que estoy terminado el ultimo año para pasar a secundaria xd bueno me tardare un poco más en poner los cap además quiero 15 reviews dejen reviews o no sigo y también los cas…**

**Len: deberías dejar de amenazarlos**

**Joe: y si no quiero ¬**3

**Len: MEIKOOOO**

**Joe: ok ok dejo de amenazar O3oU**

XD ok bueno dejen reviews o no sigo adiós XDXD


	6. Miercoles ¡Yo soy MARANGRA! ¡¡¡WTF!

** 0u0 como les va al fin volví de ese hospital del infierno miren lo que paso me golpearon en la cabeza con una botella de sake adivinen quien fue ¬¬ (mirando a meiko)**

**Meiko limándose las uñas: …. Qué ? **

**Joe: ¬¬ bueno, me atendió una enfermera borracha (haku) un doctor fumador (dell) un vagabundo que casualmente es el vicepresidente Jr. de mi ciudad (y no sé cómo pedo es un vicepresidente Jr. si es una ciudad ¬¬ y me atendió porque me atropello y tenía que hacer servicio comunitario ¬¬ pinche ruco adicto ¬¬) me inyectaron 20 inyecciones en el brazo izquierdo y 1 en el derecho **

**Dell: oye tu dijiste que era el izquierdo**

**Joe: si, pero fue porque me diste marihuana médica y yo no sabía un comino de lo que decía ¬¬ bueno en fin, me atropello un camión de bananas que raro que fuera de bananas pero me inspiro para hacer el fic, me hicieron una lobotomía en el trasero y se supone que son en el cerebro, y una traserotomia, EN EL ¡CEREBRO! que por cierto ni siquiera sé que son, ni creo que existan las traserotomias**

**Haku: perdón ¡hip! pero cuando uno está borracho ¡hip! Ve el mundo al revés ¡hip!**

**Joe: pero no tuviste problema para abrirme el cráneo quitarme una neurona ¬¬ robarle a la base 51 unas muestra ¬¬ y ponerme unos huevos alienígenos en el cerebro ¬**V**¬ ¡verdad!**

**Haku: creí ¡hip! Que ¡hip! eran ¡hip! Anticonceptivos ¡hip! **

**Joe: y porque demonios la base militar más avanzado con muestras de alienígenas existente iba a tener anticonceptivos y además como entraste, pero más importante PORQUE DIABLOS los ibas a poner en mi TRASERO según tú, ya que para que lo sepas… SOY UN HOMBRE! ¬V¬ **

**Haku: ¡hip! Pues ¡hip! para que ¡hip! los alienígenas no se multipliquen ¡hip! HEHE**

**Joe: que estupidez y además, porque los ibas a ponerlos en mi trasero ¬¬**

**Haku: para que cuando ¡hip! un hombre te ¡hip! Violara no parieras ¡hip!**

**Joe: o_O … porque… demonios… CREES QUE ME VAN A VIOLAR, además porque me violarían a mi cuando tienen a Len ¬¬ un shota que ya ha tenido "experiencias" con "hombres"**

**Len siendo agarrado por Gackupo y Dell : QUE QUEEEE YO JAMAS HE CHUPADO UNA… **

**Joe: -o- BANANAS**

**Len más fregao que…: *suspiro* PERO eso no cuenta ToT**

**Joe: si claro sigue creyendo ¬¬ lol, en fin, haku**

**Haku: que ¡hip!**

**Joe: SOY UN HOMBRE ASI QUE NO PUEDO TENER UN HIJO a menos que…**

**Rin en la aplanadora: FUERA DE MI CAMINO (:O**

**Joe siendo aplastado: no no **

**Len: Kaito**

**Kaito: qué? **

**Len con una máscara de dark veider: yo soy tu padre**

**Kaito: no, no eso no es cierto**

**Len: pues claro que no es cierto ¬¬ yo soy menor que tu ¬¬u **

**Kaito: eso es imposible**

**Len: claro que si tú tienes 18 y yo tengo 14 ¬¬**

**Kaito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO nooo T0T**

**Len: que si ¬¬**

**Kaito: nooo**

**Len: que si ¬¬**

**Kaito: nooo**

**Len: que si ¬¬**

**Kaito: nooo**

**Len: que SIIIIIIIIIIII ¬V¬**

**Joe: aja que importa ¬v¬ que comience el fic**

**Len: nota vocaloid no le pertenece a este vago si le perteneciera nosotros ya estaríamos en la calle ¬¬**

**Joe: a que te castro ¬u¬ otra vez**

**Len tambaleándose en el piso: no NOOO no por favor no quiero volver al rincón ToT**

**Joe: ¬¬u ok que comience le fic **

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Len POV (point of view, pa los que no saben ingles significa punto de vista) **

_**No pude sentir más que un dolor inmenso en el pecho**__**y el crujir de mis huesos al ver mi brazo izquierdo y ver cómo me salía un fluido carmesí y recorría y empañaba mis vendas con ese color que hacía que perdiera el sentido de la visión pero seguía sin prestarle mucha atención y solo miraba la escena que Kaito y rin hacía**_

Vamos rin porque no me quieres besar? – decía el peli-azul mientras le reclamaba a rin – ya es nuestra 4° cita aunque sea dame un beso – decía Kaito agarrando de la barbilla de rin intentando besarla

_CUARTA CITAAAAAAAA COMO ES ESO POSIBLE SI RIN ME DIJO QUE LA PRIMERA CITA FUE ANTIER :O – pensé casi rompiéndome el cráneo con un machete en mis pensamientos_

Kaito por favor aquí no – decía rin y se notaba que estaba avergonzada mientras alejaba al peli-azul

Bueno tú lo pediste - dijo el mientras le agarraba las mano y la ponía contra la pared – sé que te va a gustar – dijo para poner sus labios en los de rin

_**Al ver eso no pude sentir más que, tristeza por tener que verlo, enojo por que el que la besara no fuera nadie más que ese tonto, envidia por no ser yo el que pudiera besarla y dolor… mucho dolor pero en ese momento pude oír el grito de horror de miku, al principio no supe porque pero solo sentí como todo se puso negro un negro que me cegó… y me alegro por no tener que seguir observando eso**_

**2 horas después_**

_**Abrí los ojos para encontrarme una luz cegadora y una figura muy borrosa y difuminada**_

Que, que pasa? – dije muy incrédulo de lo que ocurría – nadie respondió – hola, que paso alguien que me responda – dije intentando recibir una respuesta pero nadie respondió – que alguien me responda – dije con mis últimas fuerzas y me sentía fatigado- te desmayaste – dijo una voz que no pude reconocer – quien, quien habla? – soy yo miku…

_**De repente pude distinguir la figura de una persona de verde, era miku **_

Miku que pasa donde… aght – gemí por un dolor en mi pecho – agh haa – intente calmarme pero solo podía sentir ese dolor que me comía vivo – calma Len estarás bien – dijo miku agarrándome la mano

Donde esta rin – dije preocupado – está con Kaito y los demás en casa – dijo intentando calmarme

_**Pero al decir la palabra Kaito solo hacía que me enfureciera más, aun no podía sacar esa escena de mi cabeza, como ese tipo se atrevió a tocarla y más a un a besarla eso no se le hace a mi hermanita ahora sí que me las iba a pagar pero ahora me pregunto…**_

Y… ¿dónde estamos? Aght – Pregunte incrédulo mientras gemía levemente por el dolor – estamos en el hospital – me respondió – y que fue lo que paso? - pregunte muy mareado y un poco más tranquilo - te desmayaste – dijo un poco preocupada y eso se notaba – pero porque? – Pregunte – eso yo no lo sé – dijo muy inocentemente – mejor pregúntale a el – dijo apuntando a la esquina

_**De repente sentía que había otra presencia en el cuarto era el samurái peli-purpura del grupo Gackupo que extrañamente estaba lleno de quemaduras**_

¿Gack que haces aquí? Y porque estas todo quemado? – Pregunte muy extrañamente – nada, vine a coquetear con la enfermera y te encontré en este cuarto así que vine para saludar – dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y una sonrisa de campeón - dah, vine para verte – dijo muy alegre – que bueno que despertaste – dijo contento – pero porque estas todo quemado – pregunte viendo las quemaduras de 8° grado de Gackupo – larga historia y cómo te sientes? – me pregunto – mejor… pero que paso? – Pregunte mientras me sobaba la cabeza – bueno esto paso después de que te desmayaste– dijo miku

**Flash back**

**(**Len responde - decía miku batiendo a len el cual se estaba desangrando – traigan un vendaje – dijo miku mientras que le salían lágrimas de los ojos –aquí esta -dijo meiko que traía un rollo de vendaje – esto detendrá el sangrado – dijo meiko para poner el vendaje en su brazo – rápido llevemos lo al hospital – dijo meiko para comenzar a cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital – mientras lo cagaban hacia el auto

**Meiko y miku lo pusieron en el auto y arrancaron directamente al hospital **

**Cuando llegaron fueron a hablar con la enfermera**

Rápido enfermera necesitamos un cuarto – dijo miku mientras meiko cargaba a len

Habitación 156

Ok gracias – dijo miku para ir corriendo mientras meiko iba atrás de ellos

**Llegaron allá y pusieron a len en la cama **

Miku tengo que ir a avisarles a los chicos que len está bien

Ok meiko– dijo sin apartar a len de la vista – adiós miku – dijo la castaña para irse del hospital**)**

**Fin Flash back**

Y que hizo rin? – dije un poco desilusionad – pues se quedó besando a Kaito – dijo miku sintiéndose un poco avergonzada – ya veo – dije intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos

¿Y porque me desmaye? – pregunte un poco mareado mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama – bueno el doctor dijo que cuando estas molesto emocionado o preocupado se te pueden tapar las vías respiratorias que no permiten el flujo de la sangre en conclusión dice que tienes que estar tranquilo o sino tendrás desmayos simultáneos creados por la fricción que crean las venas al comprimirse de sangre creando una rotura en tu estabiliza miento haciendo que tu visión se vuelva borrosa y que mientras más fuerte sea la preocupación o sentimiento creado por una situación incómoda el fluido en tu cuerpo o mejor dicho en tu brazo izquierdo se secara y tus fluidos tendrán que buscar otra vía alterna haciendo cicatrices y, o rupturas en tu brazo creando que tengas una hemorragia mínimamente incomoda hasta una hemorragia en 3° grado creando un desmayo y, o parálisis temporal debido a una lesión severa en los lóbulos frontales de tu cerebro – dijo Gackupo como si fuera lo más sencillo del planeta tierra – ESTA EN LAS REVELACIONES AMIGOS – grito hacia el cielo o mejor dicho techo

_**Yo y miku nos quedamos como piedra mientras que una gota gigante GIGANTESCA caía de nuestras cienes **_

Hahn – suspiro como si hablara con simios – len sentirse mal, mal ponerse su corazón y su brazo y sangre hacer shuuuuu en su brazo

Haaaaaaaaaa – dijimos miku y yo como forma de que entendimos el mensaje – y a que se debe? – pregunte intentando sacarme de la cabeza a rin mientras que agarraba unas bananas de un tazón que estaban a mi lado – tú me las trajiste miku? Gracias – dije mientras que ella se ruborizaba – de nada len jeje – dijo mientras que me sonreía – bueno Gack continua yumi – dije para comenzar a comerme mi banana

Ha por nada importante, solo un tumor cerebral - dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia

_**Cuando dijo que nada importante me trague hasta la cascara mientras que me ahogaba miku me hizo la maniobra esa que como se llama?... ¡ha sí! la maniobra de Heimlich y escupí la cascara justo en los pies de Gackupo **_

COMO QUE NADA IMPORTANTE TENGO UN TUMOR EN EL CEREBRO Y DICES QUE NO ES NADA IMPORTANTE? ¡ - le grite mientras le escupía los restos de mi banana en la cara – gracias miku – le dije por quitarme la cascara de la garganta – Gackupo – dijo miku – que? – le respondió con fastidio mientras que se limpiaba la cara – da un paso hacia acá – dijo miku pero yo no sabía que planeaba –está bien pero no se para que hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – grito mientras se resbalaba con la cascara que escupí - haaaa mis quemaduras haaaaaaaaaaaa – grito Gackupo mientras que sus quemaduras se pegaban al piso

_**Solo se escuchó un golpe sordo muy fuerte**_

HAHAHAHAHA – nos echamos a reír miku y yo del dolor de Gackupo – hasta que nos calmamos

_**Pude notar que miku se veía muy pensativa y también muy triste así que le pregunte…**_

Que ocurre miku – dije un poco preocupado aunque seguía sin sacarme a rin de la cabeza

Pues Len yo…

_**En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza, voltee hasta la puerta de entrada para ver y me sorprendió y me alegro ver a esas personas en este lugar, hace unos años que no los veía**_

Que hacen aquí – pregunte muy alegré – pensé que no volverían hasta el año siguiente – dije un poco incrédulo pero sin dejar de sonreír

Vinimos a verte… no crees que dejaremos morir a nuestro primo morir sin nosotros verlo he? jeje - dijo sonriente…

**En casa 1 hora antes_**

**Rin Pov**

_**Estaba demasiado nerviosa que es lo que le pasa a len en verdad, espero que este bien hace 1 hora se lo llevaron al hospital y no sé qué es lo que le pasa a Kaito ni siquiera cuando len se desmayó me soltó y lo más extraño es que ese beso… no… no me agrado… ni siquiera me gusto… ni siquiera cerré los ojos pero no sé porque Kaito insistía tanto en ese momento además el Kaito que yo conozco no es así… tal vez lo que decían de Kaito es cierto… tal vez solo le gusta provecharse de las chicas para su propio placer tal vez…**_

Rin, rin, RIN – escuché un grito que me saco de mis pensamientos

Ha? Que, que pasa – dije sobre saltándome mientras que miraba a todos lados muy nerviosa

Rin que te pasa estas más fuera de órbita de lo normal – dijo una cabellera rosa que reconocí al instante – no es nada teto - dije un poco deprimida pero intentando hacer una sonrisa falsa – es que estoy preocupada por len

Calma rin, len estará bien solo ten fe – dijo intentando reanimarme – pero… es que no se siquiera lo que le pasa además estoy muy confundida no sé, no se desde hace cuánto… - no pude terminar mi oración hasta cuando alguien rompió la puerta y la mando a volar

**La puerta rompió la ventana y salió volando hasta la casa de Gackupo**

Bueno creo que es hora de que HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – dijo para ver como la puerta se dirigía a el

**La puerta aplasto a Gackupo y callo un misil nuclear que callo de no se sabe dónde encima de la puerta **

– grito el morado al explotar la bomba

**En la base del ejército de Japón_**

Ho hó creo que apreté el botón de bombas por accidente - dijo un teniente de cabello rosa que había puesto su codo en el botón – ha Ted ( si se dan cuenta ted tiene un traje parecido al de los nazi XD) no creo que pase nada malo – dijo el soldado de cabello rojo sin importarle – es cierto Akaito seguro le cayó a un idiota a quien nadie le importa jajajaja – se echaron a reír los 2 – Ho hó volví a apretar el botón – dijo Ted que volvió a apretar - adonde caerá? – Dijo el peli-rojo – no lo sé – dijo el de rosa

**¡CODIGO ROJO BOMBA NUCLEAR APROXIMANDOSE! **– dijo la radio

Ho hó – dijo ted por última vez

**Mientras**

Quien hiso eso? - dijo Gumi mientras que sonaba sus nudillos y se veía en la ventana que estaba detrás de ella se veía una explosión nuclear – alguien más oyó una explosión en la casa de Gackupo? – pregunto Gumi que parecía ser la única persona que le importaba Gackupo – no – dijeron todos al unísono

_**Pude ver como salía un hombre muy grande que hasta a Gumi que aparte de meiko es la mas ruda, hiso temblar era un hombre muy gordo y muy fuerte era negro tenía unos lentes oscuros y era calvo y tenía en su camisa ¨guarda espalda¨ en verdad era el clásico guarda espalada**_

Como les va? – Se oyó una voz mientras que salían 2 figuras de la espalda del guarda espalda – hola

Que hacen ustedes aquí? – Dije sorprendida – se suponía que vendrían hasta dentro un año

Supimos lo de len

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Buahahahahaha me gusta dejarlos con la curiosidad quienes serán los que llegaron, que es lo que miku le quiere decir a len, el tumor cerebral de len lo matara?, los huevos alienígenas en mi cerebro se abrirán? muahahahahaha pues para saber lo tendrán que… huagna **

**Miku: que le pasa? **

**Haku: los huevos en su cerebro se abrieron ¡hip!**

**Miku: y estará bien? (mientras que pateaba a Joe que estaba en el suelo botando espuma de la boca)**

**Haku: no se ¡hip!**

**Joe: (vomitando un alienígena muy pequeño y parecía un cono de helado) ha (se desmayó)**

**Alíen: Humanos Yo soy MARANGRA el líder del planeta omicrón persei (futurama XD) (dijo mientras que Kaito se lo tragaba)**

**Kaito: yumi ese helado de pistacho volador que habla estaba delicioso**

**Joe: esa cosa era un alíen (dijo levantándose del piso y limpiándose la baba)**

**Kaito: alíen? o_O**

**Joe: si ¬¬ bueno en fin**

**Kaito vomitando: **

**Joe: bueno en donde estaba? Ha si bueno si quieren saber que pasa dejen 20 reviews sin 20 reviews no continuo muahahahahaha dejen reviews o los castro *¬***

**Joe: ha y por cierto tenía razón no me iban a violar a mí, iban a violar a len hahaha adivinen quien fue**

**Len abrazando a rin y temblando: no… no… no quiero… no quiero que eso… me vuelva a pasar…**

**Rin consolando a len: calma, calma len ya paso**

**Akaito mientras que miraba con perversión a Joe: huhuhu **

**Joe: ni lo pienses o te castro a ti ¬¬**

**Akaito mientras que lo miraba pero esta vez con terror y hablaba como si fuera a llorar: ha…he…huuuuu**

**Joe: así me gusta ¬¬**

**Bueno dejen reviews o los castro y no continuo el fic pero como estuve ausente mucho tiempo solo les pido 18 son poquitos REVIEWS o… los… CASTROOOO **


	7. Martes 1 ¿Una vez mas?

**HOLA y no me maten y por cierto perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, listo 300 (o tal vez mas) disculpas 10 por cada review (ahora tengo 30 no sé cuántos tendré para cuando lo lean seguro tendré 1000000 reviews porq soy el más genialoso ultra súper mega genial xd) listo ahora les advierto le voy a regalar a len a Umiko-san ya que si no fuera por ella no hubiera continuando escribiendo en Fanfiction ya que desde que len me apareció en la noche queriéndome robar las bananas de la nevera quede traumado pero sin len  
creo que poder salir de la rehabilitación no será un sueño °o°**

**Len: ya te dije que estaba perdido y creí que era mi casa ¬¬**

**Joe: **

**Meiko quebrándole una botella de sake en la cabeza a joe: pa´ que sea serio ¬¬**

**Len: Umiko-chan cree que soy hombre TvT GRACIAS!**

**Gackupo y akaito atrás de len atrapándolo con una bolsa: listo ahora se lo enviaremos a umiko-dono**

**Akaito moviendo los ojos acusadoramente: si… claro… se lo enviaremos… a ella… no me lo quedare para jugar juegos sexuales en mi baño °-°**

**Gackupo y len (en la bolsa claro): que? O_o**

**Akaito llevándose a len: nada -_- se lo enviare… a Umiko-san **

**Len en la bolsa: !**

**Joe: ahora que se lo enviaron a Umiko-sama sensei senpai sama!... Chan… viene lo mejor… el fic y les advierto 3 cosas **

**1°: ahora el fic dara un giro muy drástico **

**2°: aparecerá un nuevo vocaloid ya verán quien es… más bien son 2 (en el próximo cap 3: no me maten xd) **

**3°: le tengo un regalo especial a umiko ya que tengo una corazonada de que no le va a llegar el primer regalo (El gay de Len)**

**Y si de preguntan cómo seguiremos con el fic sin Len lo representara su gemelo de otra dimensión Rei**

**Rei poniéndose una peluca rubia: así está bien?**

**Rin sosteniendo la ropa de len y unos lentes de contacto: si pero ponte estos lentes de contacto azules**

**Joe: **

**Rei se quitó la peluca: ¬¬ lloron**

**Joe: uf**

**Rei se la puso para molestar: ¬u¬**

**Joe: **

**Rei se quitó la peluca: ¬u¬**

**Joe: uf**

**Rei se la puso: ¬u¬**

**Joe: **

**Rei se quitó la peluca: ¬u¬**

**Joe: uf**

**Rei se la puso: ¬u¬ **

**Meiko le quebró otra botella : que te dije ¬V¬**

**Joe en el suelo sangrando: que sea serio °_°**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no le pertenece a Joe le pertenece a Windows y a Cryptón**

**Joe: Quien demonios eres tú?**

**Disclaimer: hem soy Disclaimer el robot (lol) que dice que no le pertenece vocaloid al wuebon que haga el fic ¬¬**

**Joe: me dijiste wuebon ¬v¬?**

**Disclaimer: si tienes algún problema? **

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬ **

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬**

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬**

_**CONCURSO DE MIRADAS :D**_

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬**

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬**

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬**

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬**

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ¬¬**

**Joe: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: hay pestañe O_o**

**Joe: muahahaha te gane a pesar de que eres un robot ¬u¬**

**Disclaimer: no merezco vivir T-T**

**Joe: cierto**

**Disclaimer con ojos rojos con una cuenta regresiva del número 5: iniciando autodestrucción 5… 4… 3…**

**Joe: ha, ha si huye de tu vergüenza… no, un momento ¡QUE COÑO DICES!**

**Disclaimer: 2… 1…**

**Disclaimer haciendo una explosión destruyendo todo el cuarto en blanco: adiós wuebon BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**Joe negro de carbón que lo dejo hecho polvo dejando puro polvo y los ojos xd: o Mierda ¬¬**

**Len desde no se sabe (el baño de Akaito xd si soy malo xd): ESO DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

...

...

Desearía que este día volviera a empezar

...

...

**Todo daba vueltas y vueltas y él no sabía que ocurría solo veía un montón de imágenes todo pasaba muy rápido escuchaba una voz no sabía que ocurría podía ver su infancia podía ver toda su vida… acaso iba a morir? Todo se iba desvaneciendo en la oscuridad se disolvía y solo quedo una imagen… él estaba flotando en luz y se podía ver en la imagen a su hermana sonriendo… esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba, esa sonrisa que… que… amaba…  
Pero todo se desplomo en una espiral de dolor que hizo que todo se borrara**

Len despierta – dijo un azulado preocupado – tienes un concierto mañana tienes que practicar las canciones

**El oji azul despertó solo para encontrar al peli azul… y recordó que todo eso ya había pasado, se levantó rápidamente y volteo la cabeza observando a su alrededor… el chico agarro la bufanda de este y pego su frente a la de el**

Rápido kaito que día es – dijo cada vez acercándolo hasta que sus narices se acercaban tanto que a kaito le dolía – es, ma… ma,ma,ma,ma… martes – dijo totalmente aterrado sudando de horror

**Len Pov**

**Martes? Como era posible, lo último que recordaba es que llegaban sus primos al hospital y luego… todo oscuro**

Donde esta rin – dije muy apresurado, sabía que lo más probable es que fuera solo un sueño, pero aun así sería mejor que lo verificara

ESTA AFUERA, AFUERA PORFAVOR NO ME MATES - soltó al azulado y se fue corriendo dejando al de azul tosiendo sin poder respirar en el suelo

**El chico salió por la sala y empezó a dar una vueltas hasta que encontró a la chica en las rosas como pensó entonces… ¡no era un sueño! Y supo lo que sucedería, se fue corriendo a buscar a la persona que no importa lo loco que suene lo ayudaría, Meiko, dio unas vuelta por la casa hasta que al fin la encontró **

Meiko rápido tenemos que ir al hospital – dije muy cansado casi no podía respirar

¿Porque?, que ocurre – dijo un poco sobresaltada

Solo confía en mí en el camino te explico – dije corriendo al auto

**General Pov**

**El chico corrió al auto Meiko lo siguió en el camino le explico el sueño y que las cosas avían pasado de nuevo**

Len estas seguro de eso? Talvez solo fue una coincidencia pero que puedas ver el futuro es imposible – dijo intentando dar la vuelta

Meiko te dije esto a ti porque creía que sin importar lo que pasara tú me apoyarías –dijo con una mirada decepcionada que hizo que a la castaña le atravesara el alma – creo que me equivoque – dijo con un suspiro

Está bien len te creo, pero deberías... - la castaña se calló de una vez al ver que el rubio estaba desangrándose del brazo izquierdo – ENTENDER QUE YO TE CREO MUCHO, RAPIDO VAMOS AL HOSPITAL

**La castaña le importaba un comino los demás debió haber atropellado a al menos 10 personas a 5 perros y a 7 ancianitas y eso que no estaba ebria al llegar al hospital la Castaña lo metió en el hospital en su espalda y llego a la recepción**

¡Rápido tienen que ayudarme! El chico tiene un tumor cerebral – dijo cargándolo

El doctor no se encuentra en estos momento haga que el paciente espere en la sala de espera – dijo la administradora limándose las uñas hablando por teléfono y viendo una revista de moda con unas voz robótica como si ya tuviera memorizada esa frase, la castaña observo que habían varios cadáveres en los sillones de la sala de espera y también había un esqueleto con un poco de carne mientras que un cuervo le sacaba los ojos que ya estaban secos la castaña miro de nuevo a la administradora con una mirada de ¨Eres una puta¨ (si, ahora no mi importa decir groserías xd) y ella dijo – que? – dijo tranquilamente como si no le importara

**Cambio de escena random xD_**

**Se distinguía a la administradora colgando de la ventana del octavo piso**

ESTA EN SU OFICCINA! NO QUERIA QUE NADIE LO MOLESTARA MIENTRAS QUE VEIA SUS PELICULAS XXX Y ME DIJO QUE LE DIJERA ESO A TODOS PORFAVOR NO ME MATE!

Te tardaste mucho MUAHAHAHAHA– se carcajeo soltándola del 8tavo piso

– dijo ella cayendo hacia el abismo

**Cambio de escena random terminada xD_**

Quieres que eso pase mi pequeña secretaria? – dijo mirándola con una mirada que decía que hablaba enserio

No – respondió instantáneamente

**La mujer le dio una llave que era para la oficina **

**La castaña rompió de una patada la puerta con el rubio con cara de zombi en su hombro**

Y para que me pediste las llaves? – dijo la secretaria con una gota en la cabeza, la castaña la miro con una mirada asesina diciéndole ¨CALLATE¨ con los ojos

**El hombre estaba frente a una tv con una sonrisa pervertida la cual exploto de un puñetazo de la castaña el hombre se desmayó del golpe y cuando despertó estaba atado en una silla con una lámpara la cual colgaba haciendo una escena de preguntas típica de películas de mafia**

Muahahaha – se escuchó una voz maligna en la oscuridad –MUAHAHAHAHA – se escuchó aún más tenebrosa esa voz que hacía que a cualquiera se le pusiera los pelos de gallina

**De la oscuridad salió la chica castaña con ojos rojos mostrando una mirada asesina**

Es hora del interrogatorio - dijo con ojos rojos mostrando maldad absoluta

**Volviendo a la realidad o fanficlionidad lol_**

El doctor sentía como el alma se le iba al igual que len el cual se estaba muriendo

Ok… lo ayu… ayu… ayudare – dijo mientras que se le iba la vida por la boca

**En casa (porque no todo girara en torno al shota homogay (homosexual-gay) y violado len) _**

**La rubia despertó de su siesta le encantaba tomar ese tipo de siestas eran muy ricas ella miro al cielo notando que ya estaba oscureciendo las estrellas se veían muy… un momento… ¿¡OSCURECIENDO? Se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y fue a su cuarto**

O no, tengo que prepararme… prepararme… prepararme mañana tendré mi cita con kaito **– decía ella agarrando sus vestidos como loca y agarrando accesorios para el cabello **– una cita… con kaito…

_*imaginación de rin*_

_Se veía como ella esperaba enfrente de su casa y de repente llega un carruaje hermoso de color azul - Hola princesa- dice el chico de azul bajando del carruaje y posándole la mano para que subiera la chica asintió cortésmente subiendo al carruaje el chico cerró la puerta como todo un caballero y ella se recostó en el hombre del azulado al llegar a su destino pudieron presenciar un hermoso catillo y ella sin darse cuanta estaba vestida de gala con un vestido hermoso con flores amarillas y negras entraron al castillo para apreciar el gran salón de baile con miles de parejas bailaban una melodía lente – me permitiría esta pieza – dijo elegantemente el peli azul mientras que hacia una reverencia mientras estiraba su mano para que la rubia aceptara, lo que pues claro ella acepto con gusto mientras que tomaba la mano del joven y empezar a hacer un baile lento dieron vueltas por el salón un rato mientras que una luz los iluminaba mientras que cada paso hacia un eco en el salón mostrando que ahora eran los únicos en el baile la música seso y cambio por una romántica melodía los dos pararon el baile y el azulado la observo fijamente y se acercó peligrosamente la rubia se sonrojo al ver al chico acercarse sus labios estaban a 3 centímetros y el alientos se juntaban entonces… el rostro de kaito cambio por el de su hermano len! Pero aun si el chico siguió acercándose y no supo porque pero ella también se acercaba, segundo de que sus labios se rosaban le encanaba era como estar en el cielo pero todo tiene que terminar…_

**La chica despertó de repente y noto que estaba en su cama ella se levantó y observo todo a su alrededor suspiro aliviada de que solo fuera un sueño**

Aunque… - dijo tocando sus labios como si quisiera que eso fuera real, se sonrojo y mordió levemente su dedo – No, no que estoy pensando es tu hermano por favor rin despierta! – dijo hablándose a ella misma mientras sacudía su cabeza, paro pero no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima la cual callo hacia su mejilla y llego hasta su garganta, entonces alguien abrió la puerta de una patada, ella giro su cabeza para observar al que pateo la puerta y pudo ver que fue – MIKUO! Que ocurre – dijo la chica un poco sobresaltada

RIN TENEMOS QUE IR AL HOSPITAL! – dijo este tomándola de la mano para que se apresurara, la rubia se sonrojo ante el tacto

Porque que ocurre – dijo soltando la mano del chico peli verde

Es Len – dijo con una mirada triste mientras que dirigía su vista hacia el suelo – tiene un… un… un…

UN QUE COÑO DILO YA! – dijo la chica totalmente molesta de que se tardara tanto además de que el susto y la preocupación la hiciera temblar estaba roja por que el chico tenía el s} descaro de ni decirle porque irrumpió en su cuarto sin disculparse – DILO YA QUE ME VAS A PROVOCAR UN INFARTO!

TIENE UN TUMOR CEREBRAL! – grito haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos por la sorpresa

No me digas que va a morir! Por favor dime que está bien – dijo totalmente aterrada, tanto que casi iba a llorar

Está bien, por ahora Meiko está con él dice que tenemos que ir al hospital rápido, ok vamos en el auto kaito nos llevara – dijo con un escalofrió en la espalda

Pero se supone que akaito es el que tiene licencia – dijo temblando de miedo

Lo que pasa es que ese Gay se unió a los nazi para estar más cerca de ¨_Su amor soñado de cabello rosado_¨ - dijo la última frase con voz de gay

Teto? – dijo suponiendo el cabello rosado

Cerca…

**En la base nazi _ lol  
**

**Se podía ver como un pelirrojo lujurioso tomaba fotos del baño de hombres, más bien de un chico de cabello rosado**

He ted me prestas desodorante? – dijo un chico de cabello rubio el cual le faltaba la camisa

Claro león es el nuevo Spice Len kagamine Extra sensual ultra pack mega jumbo versión shota violador de niños, te da extra concesión En JAPON CON ENERGIA NUCLEAR HECHA POR DAKA THE GAYS CORPORATIONS HECHO POR CIENTIFICOS Y LA FBI (Federatión of bad investigators xd) Energia para violar len kagamines todos los días Cada 100 de 10 akaitos lo prefieren :D – dijo mostrando el desodorante alado de su cara como si le pagaran por decir eso

Hem.. te pagan por decir eso? – dijo agarrando el desodorante un poco desconfiado

Mmm? No, porque? – dijo sin notar la mirada del chico pelirrojo el cual estaba usando una garra mecánica para agarrar el desodorante desde la ventana casi desesperado

Bueno mejor nos vemos luego – dijo notando que el pelirrojo se metía por la ventana con cara de violador – no, mejor no nos veamos por favor… mejor vete a el ejército de Japón 3: ahí hay bombas nucleares

Ok gracias por el consejo – dijo viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente – se lo diré a akaito tan pronto como lo vea – dijo este mientras que el mencionado se estaba desabrochando el pantalón

Creo que lo veras pronto D: - dijo corriendo tapando su trasero con sus manos

**De vuelta en casa (muchas akaiolaciones [Akaito – Violaciones lol])**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO claro – dijo la rubia con un dedo arriba haciendo notar que se dio cuenta

Ok tenemos que apresurarnos al hospital – dijo tirando de la mano de la rubia y apresurarse hacia donde estaban los chicos

**Salieron por la puerta del cuarto de rin y corrieron hasta la cochera donde se encontraban Miku Gackupo, Luka y kaito intentando prender el auto rojo que le pertenecía a Akaito**

NO funciona – dijo el peli azul arrancando el auto el cual solo respondía por un momento y se volvía a apagar – maldito Akaito que no lava el motor cada semana

ERES CASI TAN INUTIL COMO GACKUPO, IMBECIL! – dijo Luka gritándole en la cara al de pelo morado en la última frase

Pero qué coño hice ahora – dijo aterrado mientras que la de pelo rosado le empezaba a patear su nobleza

No digas groserías IMBECIL CEREBRO DE MIERDA PORQUERIA DE LA NATURALEZA HIJO DE UNA PERRA QUE ANDABA POR LA VIDA COGIENDO MIERDA PARA JODER LA VIDA DEL IMBECIL DE PELO MORADO QUE AHORA ESTA ENFRENTE DE MI

Pero tu si dices un verguero de groserías – dijo recibiendo otra patada de parte de la de pelo rosado - no vamos a poder tener hijos ahora – dijo desmayándose

HIJOS¡?¿¡ - gritaron todos excepto luka la cual se puso más roja que un salmón tricolor, sorprendidos de que lo dijo en plural y que se dirigía a luka ósea que lo decía por _ellos _mismos

Hijos?... Hijo de tu **** madre – dijo golpeándolo miles de veces en su masculinidad haciendo que este soltara miles de lágrimas por cada patada

Esto es inútil, al auto igual le falta gasolina – dijo pateando la puerta con brusquedad cerrándola con enojo

Qué? Pero tenemos que ir rápido.. Rin podemos ir en taxi… el chico se quedó quieto viendo corriendo a toda velocidad a la rubia la cual agarro una bicicleta y se largó a una velocidad que dejo fuego y humo en el suelo por la velocidad que hiso la rubia, ella pudo haber ganado una carrera olímpica eso fue lo primero que pensó el peli verde y lo segundo fue…

…Mierda…

**Ahora vamos con rin **

**La rubia le daba hasta no poder más casi atropella a una anciana pero no le importaba nada solo pensaba en una cosa… En Len, ella solo pensaba en que su hermano estaría muriendo no… no podía permitirlo… No debía, corrió tan rápido en la bicicleta que casi la atropellan 2 autos pero ni le paso por la mente lo que ocurriría luego cuando iba por una intercomunal un camión gigante venía a la derecha de rin el camionero al ver a la rubia intento frenar pero no servían los frenos la chica vio una luz a su derecha y pudo ver al gran camión el cual venía a todo velocidad a su dirección ella solo dio un fuerte grito se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y sintió un golpe en la cabeza se pudo ver una gran sombra volando en el aire y callo en la acera y para ella todo se oscureció oyó unos gritos que le decían ¨despierta por favor¨ después de eso no oyó nada más y todo se volvió oscuro…**

**...**

**...  
**

**Por favor… despierta**

**...**

**...**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**HEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE que dicen ultra mega giro verdad? Jajaja no se lo esperaban xd ok he umiko necesito que me digas algo °-° necesito saber cómo eres físicamente xd ósea el color de tu pelo el de tus ojos y esas cosas xd vas a ver el gran regalo que te tengo vas a desear siempre poner un review xd y no creo seguir con lazos de sangre pero denme tiempo a lo mejor y si lo sigo pero a lo mejor no o a lo mejor si ¬¬ pero denme 14 reviews en lazos de sangre y lo sigo xd**

**Len: escape… del baño… no… yo por favor… denme… más puntos… en el marcador de machismo por favor T.T**

**Joe: De que hablas? He supere mi trauma :D ya no me da miedo len**

**Len: entonces me puedo quedar? :D?**

**Joe: hem déjame pensar… bueno le prometí a umiko que te daría además ella dijo en un reviews que tú le pertenecías y tu aceptaste de wuebon como siempre… además le di a Rei un contrato por 3 semanas en fanfiction… está bien**

**Len Ho gracias, gracias, gracias enserio yo te lo agra…**

**Joe: pero hasta ahora estarás viviendo en el baño de akaito hasta que se acabe el plazo de 3 semanas de Rei °u°**

**Len: ¿!QUE?**

**Akaito llevándose a len: vamos len no discutas con Joe que me regalo un nuevo desodorante**

**Len dejando marcas en el piso por sus uñas – NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Joe: ok como quieras, Al rato te doy una caja más ¬¬**

**Akaito desde el baño empezando a desabrocharse el pantalón: ok gracias voy a comenzar :D **

**Rin un poco extrañada: a qué? D:?**

**Akaito desnudo: a darle placer a mi len**

**Len cagado: mierda o/o**

**Joe: ok bueno sé que estuve mucho tiempo sin aparecer xd pero estuve ocupado me rasparon 4 materias o me quitaron la internet razón por la que no he podido meterme en la pc pero si tengo suerte los convenzo para los fines de semana xd bueno gracias por los reviews y ahora que tengo más tiempo libre puedo concentrarme en los fic xd ok por favor mas reviews xd y termino con mi frase característica O LOS CASTROOOOOOOOOOO X3**


	8. Nota ¡¡¡Perdonenme!

**No se emocionen este no es un capítulo de semana perfecta es solo una nota… y es para decir PERDONENME, PERDONENME PORFAVOR ToT SE LOS RUEGO PERDONENME T-T yo… yo LO SIENTO POR HAVER BORRADO MI OTRO FIC T-T pero… la verdad… la verdad no sabía que pensaba cuando hice ese fic porque ese lo hice a ver si me daban más reviews pero… NO SE PREOCUPEN :D hare un nuevo fic que los dejara **_**SCKRITCH!**_

**Len:…**

**Rin:…**

**Meiko:... LEN QUE LE HICISTE**

**Len: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡YO QUE HE HECHO! **

**Rin: Es cierto LEN QUE LE HAZ HECHO ADMITELO O LLAMO A AKAITO**

**Len: yo no…**

**Rin: ¡AKAITO! LEN SE ESTA ACEITANDO Y ¡ADEMAS TIENE PUESTO UNOS SHORTS CON UN HOYO DETRÁS!... Y SOBRE TODO QUIERE BANANAS **

**Len: ¡RIN NO PUEDES…!**

**Akaito que apareció detrás de Len a la velocidad de la luz: ¿qué quiere qué?**

**Len:*Glup* D:**

**Joe volviendo a la realidad: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUSADOS DE LA EMOCION… ok el nuevo fic se estrenara el 25 (o tal vez antes) de abril ósea dentro de 11 días… (Nota de esta nota… en esta nota de la nota de la nota… lol es 14 de abril)**

**Rin: como escucharon o… leyeron… el fic se estrenara dentro de 11 días… COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA **

**Joe: LES VA A GUSTAAAAR ha y el próximo capítulo de este lo pongo el 20 de Abril *u***

**TODOS: ¡HASTA PRONTO! :D **

**Joe: demasiado pronto MUAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Un Martes de Drama

**Hola bueno como les va jejeje bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza…y lo mejor de todo es que al fin pude continuar con el progreso de la historia de semana perfecta por favor no me maten por haber borrado mi otro fic T.T pero hare un nuevo fic que les Juro LES JURO QUE LES ENCANTARA déjenme reviews mis fieles fans (y por cierto no se atrevan a usarme nuevamente para decir algo en un review loco ("Michiru") pero les doy el control total de todo Vocaloid y un extra para que usen que le puedan cambiar la ropa a Len xD…  
Len:.. ¿es broma verdad?  
Joe:…  
Len: ¡¿VERDAD?) **

**Además que ahora por haber borrado ese fic también tenemos un nuevo estudio [una gran sala negra con líneas blancas y rojas el piso era blanco brillante habían 2 baños 4 mesas con 4 sillas de plumas de pavorreal cada una, un gran sofá de piel de león, el sofá era muy grande y cuando se dice grande es GRANDE cabían 20 personas ahí y en el suelo había una alfombra de oso polar y cerca del sofá había una Laptop en una mesa que solo tenía un sillón reclinable de piel de toro y había una chimenea no tenía iluminación la sala 12 solo lámparas de gas colgando en las paredes y la gran chimenea la cual tenía encima muchas cabezas de animales disecados y las paredes llenas de armas y cuchillos… Una sala perfecta para un Cazador Profesional]**

**Meiko observando atónita la sala: cómo demonios pagaste todo esto o_O**

**Joe: Tengo mis contactos *tomando un sorbo de café en una taza que decía "el mejor cazador del mundo"***

**Meiko: ha ya entendí -.-" *dándose cuenta de que lo había obtenido con su reputación de castrar a cualquiera (Claro como mas JEJE)***

**Rin: aun no entiendo cómo fue que ni siquiera intentaron destrozarte y quitarte los brazos por haber borrado el fic de Lazos de Sangre**

**Len: y yo sigo sin creer que te hayas atrevido a hacerlo no hay nadie en fanfiction que se haya atrevido a hacer tal barbaridad jamás estaría de acuerdo**

**Joe: akaito tiene la entrada prohibida en este estudio *tomando otro sorbo***

**Len Convencido: pensándolo bien antes estábamos en un closet de limpieza como estudio y teníamos que compartirlo con los mayordomos que dormían ahí tal vez el nuevo fic fue algo muy bueno y tal vez lo mejor que nos pudo pasar *u***

**Rin decepcionada de su hermano: ¡Len! No puedo creer que te vendas tan fácilmente**

**Len entrando en razón: ¡es verdad Rin! De ninguna manera me compraras solo por…**

**Joe: ¡Hay bananas a montones! * dijo apuntando a una mesa ENORME que tenía 20 sillas y tazas de frutas exóticas de diferentes países y sobre todo… BANANAS***

**Len caminando hasta la mesa: haz como tú lo desees a mí me vale un pepino… ¡UN PEPINO BIEN VERDE!**

**Rin poniéndose en pose karateka: tal vez lograste convencer a Len pero a mí…**

**Joe dejando la taza de café en la mesa de café frente al sofá de piel: tenemos una gran ciudad en miniatura que puedes aplastar, todo con la nueva aplanadora XK7 que esta estacionada enfrente también tiene cuchillas y lanzallamas que tú misma puedes conectar y un altavoz integrado que hace que todo suene con voz de monstruo *mientras le tiraba las llaves***

**Rin atrapando las llaves y terminando su frase mientras se largaba: …me convenciste con "aplastar"…**

**Justo cuando todos iban a decir algo para que cambiara de opinión**

**Joe levantando un dedo en signo de paciencia: y antes de que digan algo en la cocina hay una nevera llena de helado hasta el tope *Kaito babeaba* unas gaveteras con un montón de sake añejado por 15 años *los ojos de Meiko y de Haku se iluminaron* en la parte de los vegetales de la nevera esta un montón de cebollines *Miku desapareció dejando un montón de humo con su forma en su lugar* y 4 cajones llenos de cigarrillos *Dell ya estaba fumando* ¿alguien no está de acuerdo con que haya borrado el fic ahora?**

**Todos se miraron unos a otros y respondieron: Todo Perfecto :D**

**Joe: ok que comience el fic**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no le pertenece a el autor del Fic le pertenece a Crypton y a Windows**

**Joe: y lamento por lo del otro fic pero es que… sorry… ya lo hice así que puff ¬¬ ha y por cierto…**

Dialogo… _pensamientos…___**narración… **_**narración del personaje… **_Cambio de Fondo… etc…

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**X-X-X-X**

**X-X**

**Todo estaba oscuro…demasiado oscuro… no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas… en realidad no sentía su cuerpo… se sentía flotando como si estuviera en el mar… no sentía ni frio ni calor… simplemente no sentía absolutamente nada… no podía ver… oler… escuchar o tocar nada… sentía que su cuerpo la había abandonado… pero empezó a escuchar una voz masculina que decía… "Despierta… Ahora estas a salvo…"…**

**Oía voces que le decían "Despierta… ¡Vamos Rin!… Levántate… hay naranjas aquí… ¡VAMOS LEVANTATE PUES!… no me hagas esto" y otras cosas más y a pesar de que le gritaran al oído ella no podía saber a quién pertenecía tales voces eran varias voces extrañas unas conocidas otras desconocidas… y por tantos gritos no podía identificar a quien pertenecían las voces conocidas pero eran voces masculinas y creía escuchar una voz femenina… de eso no había la mínima duda**

**De repente pudo observar una segadora luz blanca que se le acercaba lentamente… después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba esas voces… solo podía ver a esa luz… entonces ella pudo diferenciar esa figura…pudo apreciar una hermosa joven con una gran cabellera de cabello blanco y sus ojos parecían 2 esmeraldas azules… tena un par de hermosas alas blancas brillantes y resplandecientes parecidas a las de una paloma que reflejaba la luz del sol… una aureola en la cabecilla de su cabeza… empezó a observarla más detalladamente… tenía un lazo en su cabello formando una larga cola de caballo rizada que aumentaba su belleza… no debía tener más de 10 años y su rostro sonreía de una forma inocente… tenía una blusa blanca sin mangas con volados del mismo color la blusa que tenía puesta era tan larga que llegaba a cubrir sus rodillas… estaba descalza y su piel era blanca como la nieve… la imagen que tenía frente a ella en verdad era un ángel… de repente pude ver como su cuerpo se revelaba… ella estaba vestida más o menos igual que la pequeña niña que estaba delante de si… la única diferencia es que ella traía un vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco con cierre y un encaje el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillo y traía el pelo suelto sin su moño que la definía… pero volvió a observar a la chica que la miraba fijamente… lo que perturbaba a la rubia**

_**-¿Qui… quien e… eres tú?-**_** dijo un poco incomoda la mayor…  
**_**-¿Yo?… Yo soy… Tu eres…Yo soy tu… tu eres yo…-**_** Respondió la pequeña niña con una vos aguda y dulce provocando que la rubia se confundiera…  
**_**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**_** dijo un muy desorientada la chica rubia por el comentario de la infanta  
**_**-¡Yo soy tu yo!…jijiji-**_** grito contenta la peli blanca para después carcajearse mientras saltaba entusiasmada…  
**_**-¡Oye niña dime quien eres o…!-**_** dijo mientras que daba pasos lentos muy pero muy molesta de que se burlaran de ella… y nadie… pero nadie se burlaba de ella pero de repente fue interrumpida…  
**_**-No te dirá nada…-**_** dijo una voz femenina pero no como la pequeña una voz un poco más madura y con un deje sensual**

**La chica se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos muy delicados poniéndose en su pecho y empezar a bajarle la cremallera del vestido**

_**-¡¿O-O-OYE QUE-QUE HACES!… ¡SU-SUELTA!…-**_** dijo apartando destempladamente los brazos del **_***desconocido***_** o mejor dicho **_***desconocida***_** que tenía detrás… muy sonrojada se volteo rápida mente para poder observar a quién se avía atrevido a tocarla sin su permiso…**

**Lo que vio la dejo perpleja… si antes avía visto a un ángel… pues ahora veía a todo un diablillo  
estaba en frente de una niña de unos 11 años que tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego enrollado en 2 coletas cortas y unos ojos rojos como la sangre… tenía un vestido muy ajustado de cuero negro con un encaje que para su corta edad favorecía enormemente sus pechos aun en desarrollo… tenía unos pequeños cuernos en la frente y tenía colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios los cuales lamian sensualmente su cola de color roja carmesí con forma de flecha… tenía unas alas negras como de murciélago las cuales estaban abiertas en todo su esplendor…**

_**-¿Quién… Quienes… son ustedes?-**_** dijo la rubia desconcertada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…  
**_**-Jijiji… lo sabrás muy pronto pero te voy a decir… que me llamo… o mejor que me puedes decir… Lujuria…- **_**dijo la diablilla mientras que se reía sutilmente y después batió sus alas con toda su fuerza provocando que el viento parecía un huracán por que se llevó a la rubia a quien sabe dónde…**

**Ella abrió los ojos lenta mente y ahora se encontraba como antes… Oscuro… Muy oscuro pero pudo apreciar como una luz la cubría y volvía a escuchar como la llamaban… **_**"RIN DESPIERTA …"**_** Le grito una voz femenina que aún no terminaba de ****escandalizar** **su mente de repente esa luz se le acercó al rostro y la segaba completamente…  
De repente pude ver unas cuantas sombras que no terminaba de distinguir cerro los ojos con fuerza intentado que sus parpados no la dejaran ver…  
y enseguida volvió a escuchar el grito de la chica que le gritaba en el oído **_**" …"  
**_**De repente comprendió de quien se trataba esa voz tan chillona y fastidiosa… y fue suficiente para que ella despertara…**

-¡MIKU, YA CALLATE!- Gruño harta la rubia despertando de golpe mientras que se levantaba de la camilla

-¡Rin, ya despertaste!- dijo la peli verde mientras la abrazaba contenta

-¡COMO NO QUIERES QUE DESPIERTE SI NO DEJABAS DE GRITARME QUE DESPERTARA EN EL OIDO!- Grito molesta Rin mientras que la separaba de ella molesta… -¡Haaa!- Gimió de dolor la rubia al sentir una fuerte punzada en su cabeza

-¡¿Rin estas bien?- Escucho una voz masculina al lado de Miku y Rin supo quién era…

-¡SE NOTA QUE NO MIKUO!- le grito mientras que se acariciaba la cabeza para aliviar el dolor

-¡Rin quédate quieta o la herida se te abrirá!- Dijo Mikuo intentando que su terca compañera se quedara quieta… Pero claro siendo Rin a la que le hablaban… Es en vano…

-¡¿HERIDA? ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR? ¡¿ESTOY LESIONADA? ¡¿VOY A MORIR?...- Decía la rubia tan exagerada y tan dramática como siempre…

-¡Calma, Calma, Calma!, ¡CALMA!, ¡QUE TE CALMES! NO VAS A MORIR… ¡NO LO HARAS!...- Grito la peli verde igual de dramática que la rubia…

**Mientras que las 2 chicas se gritaban entre si el peli verde se quedaba observando en silencio a menos que quisiera cometer un suicidio… las chicas continuaron discutiendo o lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo cuando la rubia le vino como un disparo y recordó la razón por la que estaba pasando todo esto…**

-¡Mikuo! Rápido vamos al hospital Len aun…- dijo la rubia rápidamente olvidándose de la peli verde que empezó a reclamar pero claramente la rubia la ignoro

-Calma Rin vamos en camino… ¿no te has dado cuenta que estamos en una ambulancia?- dijo el chico mencionado sonriendo cálidamente

-¡¿Ho?… es verdad pero…- dijo la rubia observando a su alrededor cuando fue interrumpida por su "amiga" por no decir rival

-Al parecer eres muy despistada Rin tampoco te diste cuenta de que alguien estaba justo aquí jiji…-

-¿He qué quieres decir hay alguien más aquí?…- Dijo la rubia la cual volvió a ser interrumpida pero no fue ninguno de los peli verde

-nah… yo solo estoy aquí pintado en la pared- dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella

**Rin Rápidamente dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos carmesíes brillantes que la observaban tranquilamente ante esos ojos rin se quedó hipnotizada…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**X-X-X-X**

**X-X**

**Hola bueno que tal el fic… si ya se está corto y no valió la espera pero el siguiente capítulo les juro que estará repleto de drama ha y de ahora les aviso que ahora no voy a dividir los capítulos por días… así será más emocionante por favor déjenme reviews y pronto subiré el nuevo fic espero que les guste ha y el próximo pondré como tanto desean más RinxLen pero si no me dejan reviews le hare algo terrible a Len MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA y sobre todo DEJEN REVIEWS O LOS CASTRO!**

**¡Hasta otra!…**


	10. Nota ¡He volvido! se dice asi cierto?

Bueno después de **mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho pero mucho, mucho, mucho** tiempo de estar totalmente inactivo a esta cosita llamada fanfiction, me dan ganas de ver mi antiguo fic. Resulta que al parecer sigue habiendo gente que lo lee y que sigo teniendo una cantidad exuberante de fans.

(3 reviews del año 2013) Cosa que me inspira para volver y continuar con esta historia que fue mi primer escrito.

Si bien ya casi han pasado mas de tres años desde que publique esta historia, y dos desde que actualice por ultima vez, he decidido volver con mas fuerza!

Dentro de poco subiré el siguiente capitulo y espero que al menos una que otra persona le agrade mi regreso.

Espero que dejen reviews para ver si a alguien le importa un poco este regreso xD

¿Porque me fui y tarde tanto en volver? ¡tenia que seguir mis sueños y mejorar mis habilidades ademas resulta que no soy escritor, soy dibujante! pero no un dibujante mierdoso como el 50% de los que se creen dibujantes, de ahora en adelante les mostrare uno que otro dibujo para se imaginen una situación, un personaje o algo parecido.  
Ademas que también les recomendare una que otra música de fondo para que se ambienten mejor, luego subiré el capitulo, si no es hoy es mañana.

¡Reviews o les hago una vasectomia a corazón abierto!


End file.
